mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichî
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Ichi (イチイ, Ichii) is one of the main protagonists in Mamotte! Lollipop and Mamotte! Madotte! Lollipop, and one of Nina's two main love interests in Mamotte! Lollipop. History Ichî grew up with his elder step-sister, Sarasa, whom he had feelings for. Ichî seemed to have been a ladies' man, despite his young age, and a delinquent as well. He and Sarasa were rather poor, though it wouldn't be a problem for too long, since Sarasa eventually became engaged to a rich man. Ichî met Sarasa’s soon-to-be brother-in-law, Zero, who wanted to enter the Magic Exams with Ichî. Originally Ichî plans on using Zero to get money. Eventually, Ichî and Zero’s powers are combined to defeat a powerful enemy, and the two become the best of friends. They eventually enroll in a Magical Cram School to prepare themselves for the Magic Exams. Character After he becomes fond of Zero, Ichî's personality becomes much more gentle. He is kind, polite and thinks about others. Ichî is also seen to be quite patient, as seen when he remains calm when Zero gets out of hand, Nina and Zero get into arguments and when Rokka gets upset or unreasonable. Although Ichî is usually a rather kind character, he has moments where he can get angry and frightening. In the second series, this happens twice. The first time this happens is when Zero and Nina have once again gotten their pieces of the Crystal Drop taken away for acting romantic. The other time is when talking to the head of the Advanced Magic Exams. Apparently he had agreed to cancel the exams because Zero's grandmother had promised he could "play" with Sarasa if he did. This infuriates Ichî, and if it weren't for Zero and Nina, he would have likely attacked the man. Plot At the beginning of the series, Ichî is a fifteen year old wizard-in-training. He is taking the magic exams with his partner, Zero. They planned on getting the Crystal Pearl and winning the Magic Exams, but there plans change when Nina, a human girl, swallows the pearl. When the Magic Examiners here about this, they inform them that a potion to remove the pearl won’t be available for another six months, by the time the exam is over. Ichî says that they will have to protect Nina until the end of the exams. Ichî and Zero enroll in Nina's school to make sure she is safe at all times, and have secretly created a magical space in her closet where they live. Many other examinees try and attack Nina to obtain the pearl, but Zero and Ichî always end up saving her. As time passes, Ichî begins to develop feelings for Nina. Eventually, when given a potion, the pearl is removed from Nina’s body, and so she gives it to her friends, and leaves. Eventually, everyone attacks the pearl, and they lose it. Nina finds it, and tries to give it to her friends, but it comes right back to her, no matter what. In the end Zero and Ichii manage to win. The examiner, Will, comes to congratulate Zero and Ichî, and the pearl hatches into a dragon familiar, which is later named, Pearl, who is in fact, Nina’s familiar. When Will hears this, he explains that since the Crystal Pearl was inside of Nina, it has grown a bond with her instead of the winning team, and that it is now Nina's familiar, and that Zero and Ichî are to stay another year, and help her raise it. Nina is now being targeted by Kingdom, a group of magicians after her power. Things begin to heat up between the three teens, and Nina must decide who to pick. In the sixth book, Nina chooses Zero, and when she is kidnapped, the two must go save her. Zero does not have his magical powers, and so Ichî warns him that if he dies, he will take Nina for himself. Ichî almost dies protecting Nina, but luckily, Nina defeats the villain, and so Ichî does not die. The second series takes place in the human world, there has been a two year time skip, so Ichî is now seventeen. There is another round of the wizard exams, for advanced wizards only, and Nina, once again, accidentally swallows the magical object being targeted by wizards, the Crystal Drop. Pieces of the Crystal Drop come out a few at a time, and so the new objective of the exams is to see which team can find the most pieces of the drop by the end of the exam, so this means that Zero and Ichî must once again protect Nina. During this story, Zero and Nina sometimes fight, and so Ichî sometimes flirts with Nina so that Zero will be protective of her, and the two will end up back together. Ichî informs Nina that even if she does ever develop feelings for Ichî, he cannot be with her, because he cares about Zero, and wouldn’t want to do that to him. When Sarasa comes to visit Zero and Ichî in the human world, she informs them that Zero must come back to the Magical World to get married. When in the Magical World, Zero’s grandmother informs him that Jeff left, and that Zero must now become the heir to the family’s fortune, so that he must marry Nina. His grandmother goes as far as canceling the Advanced Magic Exams, and so Zero and Ichî travel to get the Stardust Stone, an object that will break the contract. Ichî and the others manage to break the contract, but now his grandmother is planning to force Nina into marrying Al, unless he comes back and marries Nina himself. They all head back and wreck the wedding, and Jeff returns. Zero and Nina then have a "pretend wedding", which causes the final fragment of the Crystal Drop to come out, making Zero and Ichî the winners of the exams. A year passes, and Zero and Ichî try out for the exams to become a Magical Police Officer, which takes place in the human world. Meaning they get to see Nina again. In the epilogue, of the first series, ten years have passed, and Ichî has developed feelings for Rokka. In the end, he does not want to see Rokka marry Forte, and so he asks her father’s permission to marry her. In the epilogue for the second series, Ichî and Rokka have a daughter, Itsuki. Although Pearl, the dragon familiar, belongs to Nina, though he comes back to the magical world with Ichî and Zero. When Ichî grows up, Pearl is still Nina's familiar, though he lives with Ichî. Trivia *Ichii was the second Mamotte! Lollipop character Kikuta made, as she explained when saying that the first few characters named after numbers were named in the order she made them, starting with zero *Ichî is one of several characters named after numbers, his being the number one ("ichii") *many of the girls in Nina's school are attracted to Ichî, even going as far as making a club for him and Zero in Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop *Ichî, along with Nina and Zero, appears in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch as a background character. Kikuta had been helping Michiko Yokote, creator of Pichi Pichi Pitch, with some of the art in the manga, and so she added the three characters Category:Characters Category:Examinees Category:Wizards Category:Males